1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode module.
2. Description of Related Art
The back light module is the key component of the liquid crystal display. The liquid crystal can't generate light by itself. Therefore, the back light module is needed to provide sufficient and symmetrical light, which enables the liquid crystal display panel to show images correctly. The liquid crystal display is used frequently in electronics products, such as monitors, notebooks, digital camera, and projectors. The need for back light modules is increasing accordingly.
The back light module includes light emitting diodes. In the conventional back light modules, the thermal energy generated by the light emitting diodes is dissipated through the thermal conductive material. However, if the thermal conductive material cannot deliver the thermal energy to the environment efficiently, the remaining thermal energy might damage the light emitting diodes.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new light emitting diode back light module which can dissipates the thermal energy generated by the light emitting diode efficiently to prevent the light emitting diodes from being damaged.